Nowadays, in order to cultivate young children's creative thinking, imagination and creativity, parents often purchase toys that can be freely assembled or combined for children to play. The most common toys are jigsaw puzzles and building blocks.
However, when young children play in a game space with a ball pool, they do not bring the above-mentioned toys together. If young children play in the ball pool for a long time, they may feel slightly boring and less interesting. Creativity and imagination are also less likely to increase. Therefore, in addition to the fun, the problem how to enhance the creative thinking, imagination and creativity when young children play in a ball pool needs to be solved.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.